I Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way
by PJOandTwilightGirl
Summary: Basically, Percy, Annabeth, and the gang are all older. Percy and Annabeth are married and have a daughter. What will happen? Who are these new campers? Read, I suck at summaries. Review, it's my second story. Slight Percabeth :D R&R Please review! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, If any of you were wondering. I'm so _not_ continuing my other story. It kinda, well, sucked. So, now I have a new story. I was on my way home from the beach in the car and thought, "I really want to write a cute Percabeth story" :) So, here it is.**

**I Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way**

_Chapter One: My life basically rules_

"Honey, time for dinner," my beautiful wife, Annabeth Jackson, said.

"Be there in a minute!" Maybe I should explain. My name is Percy Jackson. You may know be as Perseus, son of Poseidon. Yeah, that's right, Poseidon, the god of the sea. I am 30-years-old and happily married to Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena (of course her name is Annabeth Jackson now). We have a beautiful daughter named Annemarie Elizabeth Jackson. She has beautiful blond hair, which she got from Annabeth, and my sea-green eyes.

We live in New York, at Camp Half-Blood. Annemarie was warmly welcomed there, and Annabeth and I are trainers at camp. Anne stays in the Poseidon cabin half of the year and Athena's the other half. My wife and I stay in the Big House. I teach sword fighting and Annabeth teaches Ancient Greek. She's really, really fluent in Ancient Greek.

Anyway, I was washing up and getting ready for dinner. I starting heading toward the bedroom where my wife was waiting for me. When I got there I kissed her quickly and we walked hand-in-hand to the dining hall. My best friend Grover was galloping in at the same time. Oh, the galloping thing is because he's a satyr. Half goat, half human. He just lives at camp, because his wife, Juniper, can't leave. You see, Juniper is a tree nymph. She can't leave her tree, because it's her life force.

We all headed over to our table, which included Chiron, who's a centaur (half horse, half human), Dionysus, the wine god and the camp director, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, who is an old friend that teaches archery at the camp, Annabeth, and I. Thalia had stopped being a Huntress about ten years ago because she fell in love with Travis Stoll. Strange, isn't it? Travis and his twin brother, Connor, stay at the camp in the Hermes cabin, which is no longer constantly full.

Anyway, we were just one big, happy family. I smiled to myself thinking of my wedding.

Flashback

I was standing at the end of the isle just trying to imagine how beautiful my bride-to-be looked. I was becoming impatient, for we hadn't seen each other all day, which is not usual for us. I looked at the guests and saw all of my old friends. Athena was in the front row, smiling at me. It was weird, she usually hated me. My father was also there. He winked at me and I smiled back. My mother and stepfather were sitting next to each other, holding hands. They had gotten married when I was younger, and my mom was happy with him. By the way, his name is Paul Blofis. (Sounds a lot like blowfish, huh?). Annabeth showed up at the other end of the isle, and, woah, she looked amazing. Her beautiful blond hair was falling down in ringlets down her back, stopping at mid-back. Her strapless white dress looked gorgeous on her tanned skin...

My thoughts were interrupted my a tan hand waving in front of my face. "Percy? Percy, are you alive? Hello, time to eat!", Annabeth said. I began eating and chatting with my close friends.

A/N: Okay, so I know it's not really that good, but it's just the first chapter and it's my first real story. I would feel so much better if I got reviews. Let's say 5 reviews till I update. I love you guys. Oh, and flames accepted.

Much love,

PJOandTwilightGirl/Anna 3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, well, well, we meet again. Haha, I love you guys. Look, I know I said I had to get 5 reviews but I couldn't resist :). That's how much you guys mean to me. Anyway, I should update everyday...well, I'll try. I'm a little busy with Show Choir, but anything for you guys. Oh, and I forgot this last chapter Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Okay, so, on with the story.**

**I Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way**

_Chapter 2_

**ANNEMARIE P.O.V.**

_Today's my birthday, today's my birthday. I'll be 7! Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh._ Those were the thoughts go through my head then. It was July 18th, my favorite day of the year. We had a big celebration planned right were I lived. I loved my home because there were so many people. I love making friends.

You can probably tell that I love a lot of things, including my mommy and daddy. Mommy always took me to the Aphrodite cabin so the pretty girls could make me looks pretty. Anyway, here's how the day went.

"Honey, wake up. Annemarie, today's your birthday, it's time to get up," my mom said. I immediately hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth while my mom got my special birthday outfit that daddy bought me. After I had put it on and brushed through my thin blond hair, I walked outside and saw Chiron, Uncle Grover, Aunt Thalia, Daddy, Grandma Sally, Grandpa Paul, Grandpa Poseidon, Grandma Athena, and the other 10 Olympians.

"Hi, guys. Today's my birthday!" I yelled. A lot of people had come to see me. _That means lots of presents_, I thought.

"Yes, it is, hun, I'm so happy to see you! Come give me hug!" Grandma Sally was always so happy to see me. I don't know what's so special about me, but whatever. Just then Aunt Juniper came up.

"Oh, Annemarie, you've gotten so big! I love you're outfit! Oh, you're so adorable!" As you can tell, Aunt Juniper gets quite excited about things. That's why I love her. I smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I stood through about 30 minutes of talking to my friends and stuff until daddy wanted to move on. "Sweetheart, I think it's time to start opening presents," he said. I nodded and sat in the rocking chair on the porch of the big house.

After the presents were all opened and the "thank-you"s said, we decided we should go to the dining hall early before lunch.

At about 4 O' Clock, my mom took me into Manhattan. I'd never been so when I got there I couldn't believe my eyes. I'd never really been outside of Camp Half-Blood, so getting out was fun. Mommy took me shopping and I bought a bunch of outfits...basically a whole new wardrobe.

Then, mommy said, "I have a surprise for you, Anne." She took me into this boutique called Little Girl's World. **(A/N: It probably doesn't exist, but...) **When I stepped in, I almost screamed! It had lollipops all over the place, sugar tubes, vanity mirrors, wigs, hair pieces, clip-in highlights, and lots of make-up. It was _awesome_!

"Mommy, I love it! Wait, but why are we here?" I asked.

"Well, because I'm treating you to a makeover. That girl over there, her name is Silena. She's one of Aphrodite's girls. She's gonna do you're makeover!"** (A/N: I know Silena died, but this is my story :D)**

"Oh, thank you, mommy, thank you!" Silena saw us and walked over to us.

"Wow, Annabeth, you look great! It's so good to see you. And you, you must be Annemarie! You're so pretty, you don't even need a makeover! I'll give you one anyway!" I liked this Silena girl. She was so beautiful!

"Thank you, but I don't know why everybody says I'm so pretty! I think they're coo-coo!" I exclaimed. Mommy and Silena laughed. I continued, "So when are we gonna start?"

"Right now, if you'd like," Silena said.

"Um, Miss, what can I call you?" I asked timidly.

"Aunt Silena would be fine. Your mom an I used to be good friends. I miss those days," She replied.

(Starsssssssss)

_2 hours later_

"All done! And wow, do you look gorgeous!" Silena (finally) said. I looked in the mirror...

"Wow!"

**A/N: And...cut! That's a wrap :) Thank you guys for reading. I hope this one is longer than the first one. I love you guys very much! I need three fans to be in the story, and I already have one person, so the first and second people to review this chapter get to be in the next one. 5 more reviews, and I'm going to stick to it this time! **

Much love,

Anna :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm barely getting any readers :'( But, oh well. I really wish I could get more reviews/story alert things. Review every chapter if you can :/ This one is really short because I have writer's block.**

**I Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way**

_Chapter 3_

**PERCY P.O.V.**

_Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep. _I smashed my hand on the "off" button on my alarm clock._ Time to wake up already? _"Percy, honey, time to wake up," Of course Annabeth was awake. I always wonder what she does waking up at 5am every morning.

"I'll be there in a second," I called. I slowly got out of bed and walked to my closet. I didn't want to shower because I wanted to go the practice arena and get some sword practice in. I chose a camp t-shirt and some cargo shorts and walked into the kitchen. "Mm, I smell pancakes," I said, admiring my wife's cooking.

"You smell correctly," Annabeth replied. I laughed while she handed me my plate.

While still chewing I said, "Where's Annemarie?", but it came out as, "Whsh Annemawee?"

"Um, what?". Annabeth was obviously confused, so I repeated it.

"Where's our daughter?"

"Oh, I need to talk to you. Downstairs," Annabeth said, grabbing my food-less plate. I stood up and started downstairs with her. We walked into the rec room, which was still the meeting room, and sat down with Chiron, Grover, Dionysus, Annemarie, and two kids about Anne's age that I didn't recognize.

"Um, hey, guys," I was the first one to talk.

"Percy, this is Kaiden, and this is Faith. They're our new campers," Chiron pointed to the two kids. The girl, Faith, had shoulder-length jet black hair. Her green eyes reminded me of myself. She was pretty and had nice muscles for her age. The boy, Kaiden, had the same black hair but it was about my length. It was messy but it looked nice at the same time. His eyes were basically the same and he had ripped calves.

"Hello, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I think we have some talking to do," I said to the new kids.

"Well, Percy, I'll let you show them around. I think you know what to say," Chiron gave me permission. I walked, with the kids, out the door.

"Kaiden, Faith, do you know who your father is?" I assumed they were twins, considering their appearances looked very much alike.

"No, we don't. Mommy says he ran away when we were little. Mom still loves him, though. She always tells us stories," Kaiden said.

"Really? Like, what kind of stories?" I questioned.

"Well, they were usually about mommy and daddy at the beach. Mom loves the beach," Faith finally spoke.

"Faith, Kaiden, I think I know who your dad is. Come walk with me," I headed down to the beach.

**Yay! Okay, my writer's block kind of went away, but it didn't want to leave. The chapter isn't very good, but I'm trying! If I don't get enough reviews I'm not continuing. Yeah, it was short, but you guys didn't give me a lot of reviews.**

**1 review = No next chapter...yet.**

**2 reviews = Write short next chapter.**

**3 reviews = Write medium length next chapter.**

**4 reviews= Put medium length next chapter up. (If it seems like I'm not getting anymore reviews)**

**5 reviews= Put long next chapter up.**

**I'm thinking you guys want to give me five more reviews. It's not that hard, really. Most people ask for, like, 15.**

**Much love,**

**Anna :)**


End file.
